Anonymous
by x se
Summary: NaruIno ONE SHOT: Valentines fic. “Don’t send a flower you get from a girl’s shop, tell the girl running the shop about this girl you’re crazy about, then give the flower to the same girl and call it anonymous.” Somewhat fluffy I suppose…


**Anonymous**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything involved and such.  
Note: OOC._

Yamanaka Ino was currently annoyed. It was Valentines Day. Sakura was out with Lee. Hinata with Gaara. TenTen with Neji. Temari with Shikamaru. Ino was watching her shop. All the other shinobi, even Chouji, were courting some villagers or older kunoichi.

Ino, however, was busy watching over her family's flower shop, while her parents went out for a day on the town.

"Argh…" moaned Ino sadly. "What's the damn point?"

In pure frustration, Ino kicked a random chair over, just as the door opened with a "jingle".

"Um… Bad time?"

Ino looked up and saw Uzamaki Naruto standing there at the door with his head tilted slightly.

"No…" stammered Ino as a pink flush stained her cheeks.

"Oh… Well, okay then!" Naruto grinned his famous cheery grin. "Say, um… Ino, what kind of flowers do you like?"

"Why?" questioned the fourteen year old.

"Well, cause you're a girl and you're smart, I think, and cause you work here and probably know stuff." Explained Naruto.

"Oh, okay…" Ino smiled, but it was a fake smile. Naruto might have realized this if it were his "sister" Sakura or his best friend Gaara, but this was not either of them. "Who's it for anyway?"

"Well…" Naruto blushed and Ino's stomach churned with some unknown emotion. "There's this girl, right? I _think_ I like her a lot more then a crush… Anyway, I'm gonna tell her…"

"Ah…" Ino smiled dryly. Even Naruto-kun had someone… 'Wait… Naruto-_kun­_? And why do I care anyway? He deserves some bit of happiness. He looks good when he smiles… And not that fake smile either and… he's talking again…'

"Anyway, how come you are here Ino?" asked Naruto. "Shouldn't _you_ be out with someone?"

'Was that… Bitterness? Nah…' Ino sat down in the chair behind the register she had brought down after she was told to stay here today and looked at Naruto, who sat in the matching chair she had kicked over moments ago. "Well, I don't have anyone _to_ be with today, so my parents dumped the shop on me today. I don't work here much anymore…"

"How come?" asked Naruto quizzically.

"Well, I'm Chunin now, so I have more missions and stuff…" replied Ino.

"Ah…" Naruto nodded.

"How come you don't go on missions anymore?" pried Ino.

"Me and Ero-senin do stuff in other villages, sometimes this one too though…" Naruto grinned.

"Oh… So, even though you're still technically a Genin, what's the highest mission you've ever done?" asked Ino.

"Well, let me see…" Naruto crossed his arms and proceeded to think. "Well… Hmm… There was that time Ero-senin and I had to track down that guy… Um… I think a few A missions…"

"_A_ rank?" said Ino incredulously. Naruto nodded.

"Anyway… That flower I needed… I need one…" Naruto crossed his arms and made a 'hmmm…' sound for a few moments. "One that tells the girl I love her, and wants to start a relationship…"

"Well, we have that right here…" Ino sighed dejectedly and made the flower arrangement, and handed it to Naruto.

"Arigato Ino-chan! See you later!" called Naruto as he tossed some coins on the counter and ran out of the store grinning like a madman.

* * *

**  
TAP**

Ino rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around.

"What the…?" murmured Ino. She glanced at her window and saw a rock bounce off it.

**TAP**

Ino opened her window to see a familiar flower arrangement on her windowsill, with a card. Ino pulled the flower arrangement and card into her room, and flicked on her lamp to read said card. Well, let me tell you, what was on this card would have made her swoon.

In mid-swoon, she noted the flower arrangement, something clicked, and she fainted, which is like swooning, but not.

* * *

Naruto was about to go to sleep as he quietly snuck into his bedroom window, when he noticed something lying on the ground. He raised an eyebrow. He knew very well he did _not_ own Icha Icha Junior Teenage Edition. Hell, who did?

His answer soon came, in the form of a beautiful voice.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Grinning from inside Naruto, Ino walked over to the living room, and looked at her own sleeping body, before walking over and planting a kiss on her own lips, leaving the body at the last second.

Naruto had no idea what was going on. He passed out in his room (maybe, this was debatable) and woke up kissing the girl that had been inexplicably been haunting his dreams for months.

Seeing she had no problem kissing him, he eagerly kissed back, before succumbing to the fireworks going off in his brain and losing himself in the kiss.

* * *

Naruto looked at the smiling girl next to him and rubbed his nose against her. It was the next morning, that hadn't done anything the night before but hang out (and cuddle and kiss), and fell asleep on the couch.

As Ino turned to leave, she grinned at Naruto.

"Don't send a flower you get from a girl's shop, tell the girl running the shop about this girl you're crazy about, then give the flower to the same girl and call it anonymous." Before Naruto could facefault at his own foolishness, Ino kissed him again, told him when to meet her for lunch, and ran out of the apartment laughing.

Finally, Naruto's brain began to function properly without the aroma of Ino around.

"Hm. I thought relationships are supposed to start slower, like with hand holding and not kissing and stuff…" Naruto shrugged and made some instant ramen, but the grin on his face wouldn't go away.

_THE END_


End file.
